A vehicle battery box mounted on a vehicle and configured to supply power to each load has been disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 listed below). A vehicle battery box disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a battery box and an electric component body housed in a recessed portion formed on the battery box. The battery box includes a built-in battery and is attached to a panel within an engine compartment of the vehicle. The electric component body is a fusible link box having a plurality of fusible links and is electrically connected between each load and the battery, and power is supplied from the battery to each load via this electric component body.